A Tale of Two Eggs
by Delia Anole
Summary: Take a naughty boy, a nest of sparrows, and a nest of ducks... And you have my take on the Ugly Duckling. It barely resembles the original tale, so you will be able to get a new look on this story!


A Tale of Two Eggs

Once upon a time, in the middle of beautiful farm lands, there was a Mother Duck who created her nesting house next to a beautiful lake. She had been preparing for quite a few months for her little eggs to hatch and for her family to be created. Her husband, Duckintonous, had been killed by a hunter and so she spent lonely months alone on her own. However, because she was alone she was able to perfect her nest with fine details. She was soon left with but one task; sit upon her eggs until they hatched.

There happened to be a tree above the Mother Duck's nest. In this tree lived a Mother Sparrow and Father Sparrow. They, too, had spent a few months creating a nest. The mother had gone out and collected an assortment of soft items to create a nest (Dog hair, grass, plants, etc). The father had fought for a good tree... And being a very respectable Sparrow, he was able to get the greatest tree home of all for his young. He would go out and hunt for bugs, and the Mother Sparrow would sit upon her eggs. They would switch these rolls about.

Now, it happened upon a day that all of the hard working parents were busy. The Father Sparrow had gone out hunting, leaving the Mother Sparrow home alone. As she was sitting upon her nest she heard a noise and spotted a cat just below her tree. The cat was quietly stalking along. "This will not do, for now my eggs are in danger!" She thought. Quickly, she headed down to the cat. She devised a simple plan. Lure the cat away from her nest. The cat took the bait and was off, following her.

Mother Duck saw this and thought to herself, "The danger is gone. My eggs will be safe just long enough so that I can go and retrieve a yummy treat for myself!" It had been quite awhile since she had eaten and upon this opportunity she departed. "I'll be gone if only for a small second!" And, indeed, it was quite a short while before she returned... But long enough for a catastrophe to happen!

At this moment all of the parents were gone. Their eggs defenseless to what would become of them. As unluckiness would have it, the notorious troublesome human child came walking down a street that led him right into the two egg nests. He spotted the Mother Ducks precious cargo of eggs and bent down to examine them. "Yum! These would make for a great omelet! But, I know that I've seen Sparrows about... I'd love a sparrow omelet-" As he was saying these words, he spotted the Mother and Father Sparrow eggs. "Omelet time!" He giggled, as he rushed to the eggs, holding in his hand a Duck egg. He retrieved a Sparrow egg. The little boy soon left to reveal his great find to his parents.

He was sure they would be quite pleased with him, after all… A duck egg AND a sparrow egg!

It was but a few moments later that Mother Duck returned. She had caught a large fish and felt full and replenished. She hurried to her cherished egg nest and - to her horror- realized that instead of five eggs she had four. "Four! Four eggs! Oh no- oh my!" She cried out, "One of my eggs has gone missing!" Carefully, she thought about what could have happened to it. "If it was a predator," she thought, "Than it most certainly would have eaten more then one..." She continued to think about where her poor egg went off to when a sudden idea occurred to her. "Of course! The Sparrow Mother must have thought one of my eggs was hers by mistake!" Quickly and quietly, she flew up the tree and examined Sparrow Mother's eggs. "Two." She thought, "How bizarre... I was sure that she had at least three!" Defeated, she let alone Mother Sparrow's nest. "My egg might have rolled out behind the bush!' She slipped behind a bush to investigate.

Mother Sparrow arrived from her cat luring adventure. She had successfully taken the horrid creature far, far away from her beloved eggs. Quickly, she flapped up to her nest and landed on it. Just as she was settling in, she had a sudden realization. "I always thought I had three eggs... In fact, I do... But - But now I only feel two bumps!" In a panic, she sprang upward and examined her nest. It was just as she had expected… Two eggs sat before her! "Perhaps that mangy cat had a friend!" Her thoughts were filled with such anger and rage that she flapped her wings quickly and flew off to examine the area and teach the no-good-cat a lesson. "And a lesson he won't soon forget!" She thought venomously to herself as she began her search.

The little boy had hurried home and proudly presented his prizes to his mother. "Mother, look! I bring you eggs! Don't they look yummy!"

The woman was filled with great horror and disgust at his actions. She believed in leaving nature to its own, and this violated her beliefs! She burst out, "JAMES! James, you wretched creature! Those are living eggs that some poor mothers have been trying to raise! You take those eggs right back to their rightful places... Now."

The little boy gave her an angry look. Why couldn't she just understand? "Mom! These were - are - my omelets! Besides, there were other eggs." His mother shook her head and gave him a cold look, "Go now. Or else."

Disheartened, James stalked out of the house and back to the nests. With an indignant voice he hissed, "You stupid eggs!" Without any care he dropped each egg in a nest and headed home.

Mother Duck was furious as she rounded the edge of the bush, back to her nest. But she was more broken hearted then anything else. "My egg! It is missing! I lost my husband and my egg!" She dragged herself over to her nest and peered at it, in hopes that maybe the egg had returned. She didn't expect it and when she counted five eggs a strange shock came over her. "I know how to count. I'm sure of it!" She counted them all over again and got a five again. "Hmm... Perhaps, I counted wrong the first time!" She didn't question how it happened but instead settled upon her little nest. She remained blissfully unaware of the fact that one egg was abnormally smaller than the others...

Father Sparrow returned with a massive worm dangling from his beak, only to find that his nest was empty of a parent. His beloved wife was not sitting upon the eggs. Terror clutched his chest as he flapped his wings as hard as they could to reach his eggs. He placed a small foot upon one egg and felt it. "Not cold yet, thank you Father God. But where is my wife!" She had always seemed as though she would be a great mother, but this was not proving the Father Sparrows thoughts. As the day progressed, rage built up inside of him. He settled upon the eggs and ate the worm. "It is her own fault she doesn't get it." But as night wore on and a few days passed worry set in upon him. Of course, how was he to know that Mother Sparrow would never return?

As he waited patiently for his Mother Sparrows return sadness pierced him. Father Sparrow was too upset to realize that one egg was much larger than the other two.

Months had passed and Mother Duck was finally experiencing an exciting change in the eggs. They were no longer round, but instead they were little chicks. She examined her babies with great pride. "Oh, if only their father could see them now! He would be so proud!" She whispered to herself. She spent the first days examining her chicks and then chose their names. One of her babies was a big strong and healthy male. So, obviously, she had to name him Duckintonous. She had two little girls, Delia and Daffodil. Than one male Herbert. She took pride in these four but always feared for her last baby. It looked nothing like a duck and, in fact, never had. It was small and its shape was all wrong. Plus, the little baby had hatched a few days after the others. But it was still her baby and so she named it Duckesey. "He is quite the little heresy, but still a Duck," she couldn't help but think. But she would stay true to her babies. "Duckesey is a suitable name for him."

Similar excitement was being shared up the tree. Father Sparrow had been greatly depressed because of his wifes absence, but that would not stop him from protecting and caring for his babies. He was careful to treat each egg with care in the time she wasn't there. "Three babies is not enough to remember her by... But it is better than two." Around the same time that most of Mother Duck's babies hatched so did one of his. "An early bloomer!" Father Sparrow thought with great pride!

When the chick hatched he examined it with curiousity. "How is it so large? A Sparrow as large as he could never possibly fly with grace! In fact, it would fly much more awkwardly... Quite like a Duck!" But he loved the chick all the same and kindly named it, "Goliath." A few days later his other babies hatched. A boy and a girl. He decidedly named the girl, Chamomile. "How my wife wanted a daughter named that." He thought sadly. The boy was given the name Chameleon as, this too, was a desired name from his wife.

Lessons are the most important time in the lives of baby animals. We, humans, have out grown the necessity of having them in the same form animals give… But in the animal kingdom every animal goes through training of their kind. They must learn how to be what they were born to be. Nothing more, nothing less.

This was especially important for the birds. Great differences came upon the babies of any birds… A penguin is built for swimming, an ostrich for running. So this law applies to Ducks and Sparrows. A baby Duck would learn the art of swimming much before that of flying. A sparrow, on the other hand, would begin to learn to fly with expertise and grace. Both Father Sparrow and Mother Duck had been excitedly anticipating the moments when they could pass their wisdom unto their babies.

Mother Ducks day came quickly, and upon a bright sunny morning she gathered her babies all around her. "Young ones," she announced, "Today you will all take to the water! It is the greatest art a baby duck can learn!" All of her chicks seemed ecstatic except for Duckesey. She took him aside from the others and whispered quietly, "My dear child, what is so wrong?"

The little chick looked up at her sadly. "Mother," He whimpered, "All of my siblings love water. They always want to be closer... But it looks so.. So scary."

Mother Duck was unable to understand her child's nervousness, she quickly decided that Duckesey's nerves were the only things bothering him. He would do well, he was apart of one of the most respectable Duck families ever. She was quick to comfort him, "Duckesey, I promise that you will be a great swimmer! It might be scary at first, but all will go well."

The little bird stared at her solemnly and peeped, much like a Sparrow, "But mother... I do not have webbed toes." He held up a small foot that appeared more useful to grip a high branch than to paddle in deep waters. His mother examined them curiously and nervously.

"What if he is a defect!" She thought like mad but whispered aloud, "You will be fine, my son." She turned away and prepared for the lesson to begin.

The trees whispered quietly to each other as Father Sparrow examined his babies that very morning. "Today is the day," he thought excitedly to himself. "My children will soon learn the art of flying!" He examined his chicks with interest. Goliath was, as usual, abnormally large. He was also developing odd feather colorings. But Father Sparrow didn't waste time thinking on it and turned to Chamomile and Chameleon. They were the prime examples of what fine Sparrow breeding could produce. Chameleon was strong and powerful looking, "A chip off of the old block!" He thought proudly. Chamomile, on the other hand, was witty and intelligent. "She's going to have many a young Sparrow whistling at the tree side!" He thought to himself, equally as proud. His thoughts stopped as he spotted them waking.

"My children!" He announced as he gathered their attention, "You have all seen me fly and now you are all going to learn it yourselves." Excitement ran through Chameleon's eyes while Chamomile nodded her head in determination. Goliath gave an awkward flap of his wings. Despite his disappointment in how Goliath turned out, Father Sparrow was still excited as he turned to the edge of the nest. "To learn how to fly, you do this..."

Mother Duck quietly examined the water as a bug passed over it, creating a rippling effect in its surface. "My chicks," she murmured, not taking her eyes from the blue-glass like surface, "There is not much I can say about swimming. You have instincts of your own and so you must use them. They will come to you the moment you go into the water."

She said no more as she stepped out into the water. She twisted around and watched her chicks plunge into the water.

Duckintonous was the first to disrupt the glassy surface, and Mother Duck saw a shiver run through his spine. He instantly took to the water and was swimming quite well in moments.

"Come, my dears. There is nothing to fear!" Mother Duck encouraged.

Delia took an attentive step forward, and then she leaped. She made a large splash that splattered the whole family in water. "This is great!" She cried in excitement as she turned around to encourage Daffodil in. Daffodil nervously edged towards the water. She shyly placed one leg in and then the other. She had fully immersed herself in it in seconds and her body bobbed to the rhythm of the water.

Herbert plunged in after his sisters, crying a honk of delight as water sloshed around his body.

Duckesey was the last of her babies left. His small body stood solemnly at the edge of the water, staring in. Duckintonous glanced up at Duckesey. "Come on! Jump in the water! I thought you were a Duck, not a Chicken!" At his taunting quacks Duckesey stepped cautiously forward. His feet were not webbed and his feathers hardly looked water proof. But the brave little chick quickly took a plunge. Water splashed, but not from his jump. The poor creature couldn't swim! His wings danced about sloppily, slicing through the air as he gave a cry of alarm. Mother Duck could not understand why his voice shrieked like that of a Sparrow.

Father Sparrow carefully flapped his wings. He repeated the same motion over and over and over for quite a while until he turned around and faced his babies. Chameleon had the whole movement down and seemed slightly bored with the training.

Chamomile was intently focusing on perfecting every part of it. Father Sparrow nodded his head in approval as he spoke, "Good work! Chameleon, great wing work! Chamomile, I don't think it can get any better!" Chamomile's response was quick and short, "There is always room for improvement, father."

Father Sparrow's heart soared, and then plummeted when his eyes fell upon Goliath. The little bird had the flapping all wrong. His legs weren't in the correct position and his wings were flopping wildly... "Just like a Duck! No grace whatsoever!" Father Sparrow had thought he had said this in his head, but when a look of defeat crossed over Goliath's face he suddenly realized that he was wrong. "My son, it takes a while to get it down! You will learn!"

But the damage was done as the small bird stared at him sadly. "Father, Chameleon and Chamomile have already learned well... It just isn't fair!" Father Sparrow could not respond. It was true. Goliath was not very Sparrow like at all.

Days of training passed and soon Mother Duck had four of her chicks swimming like mad. She took them all over the lake and taught them about the plants and animals that thrived around it. "This," She said to her babies upon one outing, "Is a fish." She held up the prize. "It is great food for us Ducks, and very delicious. You will have to learn how to catch them, which is your next lesson." They returned from this outing and Mother Duck slipped out of the water. Her babies stayed in, flapping their wings and playing with each other happily... All except for Duckesey. Mother Duck waddled over to her child and examined him.

Duckesey had spent the last few days staring at the water in terror. Ever since the first day of meeting the water, he had been terrified of it. "A Duck afraid of water just won't do!" Mother Duck had thought in pity to herself. "I'll just have to teach him alone." They had been having separate lessons from the others for quite awhile and after each lesson Duckesey would startle her with excitement once he reached land. "It just won't do.." Was all she could ever think when she saw him.

Days rode along quickly for Father Sparrow and his family as well. He had spent many days teaching his children flapping exercises and had finally decided that Chameleon and Chamomile were worthy to take to the sky. "I want you to remember one thing. Unlike the Duck who sits upon steady water, or the Dodo who walks upon steady ground, we Sparrows must learn to ride in air. It is not forgiving, and if you fall it will not catch you." Terror raced through the eyes of poor Goliath, who hadn't been able to master but one flying exercise. Father Duck continued, "I can only safely watch two of you at a time," Carefully he devised a plan to take his two prepared chicks out and leave behind his one disappointment. "So, Chamomile and Chameleon... Today, you will begin your journeys into the world!"

They hurried to the edge of the nest with him and he leaped. Soon the other two followed, and instead of plummeting, they soared. They soared with beautiful grace, their bodies gliding on the wind.

Goliath sat solemnly alone in his nest. "I can fly... Just as well as them, I bet..." A rush of determination sprang through the little bird. "I will make my father proud!" Goliath headed to the edge of the nest...

Little Duckesey burst unto land the way that a Duck bursts into water. Mother Duck couldn't help but notice this, as she watched him after his alone lesson. He could barely swim. These darkening thoughts terrified her and in a rush to get away from them she hurried to her other babies with a shout, "Come, my babies! Shall I teach you some water games!" A chorus of excited quacks followed her question. Duckesey was left alone. The little bird stared solemnly at his family when a honk made him look up. A massive 'V' formation was moving through the sky.

"What are they," He whispered to himself unaware that Delia had just asked the same question to their mother.

Mother Duck responded curtly, "Those are Geese. Cantankerous little creatures." The little baby stared in awe and amazement at them.

"How are they up there?" He asked and added, "They must have to swim well..." This time Mother Duck heard him and responded, "No, dear. They fly in air. A lesson I will teach you all later, but it is not nearly as important as swimming in grace."

In his mind the little bird wondered to himself, "I bet I wouldn't drown in air..."

Goliath took a leap, and expected the air to lift him up and allow him to follow his family. But instead, he felt his body plummet to the ground. "NO!" His thoughts rang in his head, "What were those flapping exercises...! I'm not ready for this!" He slammed into the ground in an awkward position and for a moment he didn't move.

His body ached, but after a bit he stirred and weakly pushed himself up. The tree loomed over his head, and from far away he could see his nest. "I can't get back up there!" Terror seized him as he tried to flap his wings, but they didn't work. "Father will forget about me! I need help!"

His thoughts recalled Father Sparrow's warnings… "Any Sparrow who falls from the nest is not a respectable bird. It will not be saved." Chameleon was sure that Father Sparrow was only bluffing, and Goliath had agreed. But now, as he felt grass sway beneath his body, Goliath wasn't so sure.

As he was staring in awe at the Geese, Duckesey heard a crash in grass nearby. Carefully he picked his way through the greenery until he came face to face with another baby duckling.

"Oh, hello..." He murmured as he examined the birds powerful looking body. It was the larges baby duck he had ever seen. He is probably the greatest swimmer around, Duckesey thought as he said aloud, "Why aren't you with your family in the water?"

The foreign Duck's response was rather odd. "What do you mean?" he asked and continued, "My family is in the sky."

Excitement soared through Duckesey... Could it be a Goose? "Y-You can fly?"

His response was but another odd one. "Well... Sorta'... Besides, why does that matter to you? You are a Sparrow like me. Unless you are no good at flying."

"A sparrow...?" Thought Duckesey as he announced, "I am no Sparrow! Look at me! I do not appear like a Sparrow at all!"

Goliath was only agitated by this response. "But of course he is a Sparrow!" He thought in annoyance to himself. "I live with Sparrows, and you look just like them." This was apparently news to this strange bird who seemed dumbfounded.

Finally Duckesey spoke again, "Than you are a Duck. Because I live with Ducks and I know what they look like."

Goliath didn't believe the strange bird but he shrugged as though he would consider the idea. It was at that moment that the Sparrow family returned from their escapade. "FATHER! FATHER!" Cried Goliath, "I am down here!" Father Sparrow heard his son's cries and hurriedly flew down to Goliath. At the same time Mother Duck burst through the foliage.

"Duckesey," Her voice rang with agitation, "Come on-" She stopped as she surveyed the birds in front of her. "It cannot be..." She whispered loudly. She met Father Sparrows eyes. In that instant they understood the situation.

It was after a brief conversation between Mother Duck and Father Sparrow that Goliath asked, "Father, why am I going with this Duck?" as he found himself about to head off with Mother Duck.

"There are reasons," replied Father Sparrow, "That you will soon understand. Now," he turned to his true son, "What is your name?"

In a shy voice came a response, "Duckesey." The parents soon parted ways with introductions and explanations about the future.

Duckesey and Goliath grew and became the best of the best. Duckesey became a champion flyer. He was the most powerful, graceful flyer in all of the Sparrow world. He had amazing adventures, but he would always return to his home to share them with his Mother Duck and the others.

And what of Goliath? He becomes an amazing swimmer, the most powerful in all of the world of Ducks. No matter how old he grew, he always found himself flying back to the nest of his chick days, to say greetings to Father Sparrow, Chameleon, and Chamomile.

Each species grew a respect for the other in these visits. Sparrows didn't look down on Ducks for their flying, but marveled at their swimming. Ducks didn't see Sparrows as small, pointless creatures… But as graceful, majestic birds.

Duckesey and Goliath learned something from each other. They had to be who they were supposed to… Not who others expected them to be.

Just because they were criticized and looked down upon by their siblings, they thought they were worthless… But when they tried the skills they were born to have, they shined far brighter then most.

I have heard that they are legends in bird society, or so the Sparrow at my window peeped to another… It is interesting to think that maybe… Just maybe, these 'legends' are still flapping about today.


End file.
